User talk:Wyvern Rex.
Bureaucratic and Admin Rights Hi, I was wondering whether you would grant me bureaucratic and admin rights here, as this wiki has become inactive and I plan on actively editing here. I'm also the founder on the newly created Witchpedia, an encyclopedic wiki about witches. ' ™ — ' 14:55, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Re: Bureaucratic and Admin Rights Thank you for granting me the rights. Can't wait to start working here! ' ™ — ' 20:22, August 31, 2014 (UTC) cant use wikis hi you messaged me about my page and having to move into my user area? unfortunatly i know bugger all about wikis and dont know how to do this, so any help would be appreciated. thnks Smokey Joe 19:04, June 9, 2011 (UTC) thank man... or woman 09:16, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Archived I have put my old one in the archives. http://vampires.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Wyvern_Rex./Archive_1 Wyvern Rex. 11:39, April 20, 2010 (UTC) What? Err, cleaning what exactly? |Monkey-Girl wat do u mean?? its not a series, id say they are from a book. but if i could get a chance wit u, ......could u check out wit sumthin over on the werewolf wikia and here is my descriptition if u can, its on the page call Werewolf: hey i wanna check wit u bout sumthin, im not sure if im allowed to do this or not but i wuz wondrin if im allowed to put my book on the werewolf's page it is my book and it is abt werewolfs plz write back thx :) i already put it one the page but i want you to check it out AmyPinkRose (....and in case you didnt notice i did tht story in school in 2007 in reading class) Retrieved from "http://werewolf.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:BlackMind" DW yeah, i'm watching the newest season. i think he looks like Martin... ♥Luna♥ I dont know wat you mean by specify??? AmyPinkRose May 10, 2010 10:08 oh, well they are actually in MY book The Werewolf's Vengeance but are actually half-vampire and half-werewolf inside of my book AmyPinkRose May 10 2010 11:10 A.M. sorry, i moved! i didn't have computer for a whole two weeks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! it wasn't THAT bad but... and i haven't seen the doctor yet either! no satilite for another million years!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! or at least it feels that way... ♥Luna♥ Templates I changed the default font color in Template:Vampire Info to black and removed the gender link. Better now? --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 10:02, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :I changed some colors in Template:The_Trouble_with..., hope you like it. More tomorrow... --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 14:13, May 15, 2010 (UTC) a blog about?... ♥Luna♥ odeeday! btw, HAPPY 558! (almost 560) ♥Luna♥ you know, when you see the diff. between older version and newest you can see what is said... XD anyway's, i can't think of anything to blog about, do you mind if i just write a story about my book? ♥Luna♥ can you give me a link? ♥Luna♥ hey! who put that thing on my page? and why doesn't my name show up on the activity? did i do something? (; . ;) ♥Luna♥ Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:25, June 3, 2010 (UTC) odeeday then. ♥Luna♥ you know i just love how you make something i can't find... i guess. ♥Luna♥ um, basicly i don't care what's done wiht aclurd-whatever-his-name-is and yeah, i run it ^ ^ what are you wanting? ♥Fward'sOpheliac♥ no, sowwies Luna hello hello i am Elizibeth hello hello i am Elizibeth yeah there are slideshows on the twiwikia =) väärikus, armastus, ühtsus (new sig, still luna) yw ^-^ uhm.....it has been a while o.o what should i be doing again? xD (btw...do you have formspring?) väärikus, armastus, ühtsus kk, i'll see what i can do ^-^ and formspring is a Q&A site...sorta ^-^; väärikus, armastus, ühtsus No Idea About Spotlight I don't know anything about it. I'd imagine the staff want more traffic/activity through here due to the whole "vampire craze."--Phantom Stranger 14:47, April 22, 2011 (UTC) About 30 Days Of Night Yo, I made two pages about Marlowe and Vincent, anyone can edit them if they know things about them. But can you make a page about the comic and movie 30 days of night just to put these characters interact and linked. Manofgod Thanks I'm a reader not a writer. You can see what your looking for at other wikis like wikipedia and horror film wiki. Yo I made pages about some characters in the famous movie Lost Boys. I hope i ain't asking much, but hope that you can make a page about the Lost Boys series. It's a great movie and it revolutionize the folklore (like the need of invitation for vampires to enter your home etc). Total greatness for the Frog Brothers. Yo I made pages about some characters in the famous movie Lost Boys. I hope i ain't asking much, but hope that you can make a page about the Lost Boys series. It's a great movie and it revolutionize the folklore (like the need of invitation for vampires to enter your home etc). Total greatness for the Frog Brothers. Vampire Hub Hey there, I'm Kate and I work for Wikia. I've been wanting to create a hub for vampire shows and movies and I see that you already have some on the wiki. I was wondering how you felt about making a "footer" that other vampire wikis can put in their wiki to create a sort of community. The Anime Hub does a really good job of that and it works really well for the entire anime community in fostering traffic back and forth. I'd be happy to create the template for you if you like, and I'll message some admins for Vampire Diaries, Buffy, True Blood, Twilight, etc. Let me know if you're interested! Also, I noticed a message about Wikia Spotlight. This wiki was featured a few weeks ago, I hope you saw! :) Kate.moon 18:56, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Great! I'm glad you like the idea. I'll be talking to admins for some of the wikis this week so I'll keep you updated on what they say. Kate.moon 20:34, May 18, 2011 (UTC) I spoke with the admins for most of the vampire wikis. Waiting to hear back from a few but in the meantime, we made a footer! Kate.moon 23:54, May 27, 2011 (UTC) I've heard back from (and got approval from) all except for Buffy, Anita Blake, and Cirque du Freak. The admins just might not be as active with those so I might reach out to the wikis again. I'll ask about the font! Kate.moon 05:43, May 30, 2011 (UTC)